Bottles
Bottles is a reoccuring character in the Banjo-Kazooie ''series. He is a shortsighted mole who teaches Banjo and Kazooie abilities throughout the ''Banjo-Kazooie. He is also the brother of Jamjars. Personality Bottles is a gentle, meek mole with a lot of knowledge. While generally non-confrontational, Bottles can get agitated from time to time, as shown when the player repeatedly talks to him at the first molehill in'' Banjo-Kazooie. Bottles is also not afraid throw back banter when it comes to Kazooie's badmouthing. In Banjo Tooie, Bottles is shown to be a bit oblivious to his surroundings as he is the only one that ends up getting caught in the deadly blast of the witch's spell. Games Banjo-Kazooie In ''Banjo-Kazooie, Bottles was Tooty's closest friend and the only eyewitness to her kidnapping by the wicked witch Gruntilda. Bottles serves as the player's primary guidance throughout the game, giving out many hints and instructions through the onscreen dialogue. His molehills are scattered throughout all of the worlds, and interacting with them will introduce new moves that allow the player to progress. In the final battle with Gruntilda, Bottles helps Banjo & Kazooie by placing a Flight pad on the arena so they can use arial attacks. He is also seen celebrating with Banjo and his friends twice: Once in Banjo's yard when Tooty is rescued, and the second time at the beach after Gruntilda is defeated. ''Banjo-Tooie In the opening sequence, Bottles is seen playing poker with Banjo and Kazooie at their house. while playing, he becomes the victim of Kazooie's incessant cheating and ends up losing money. Suddenly, Mumbo rushes in to warn of Gruntilda's return; however, Bottles stubbornly refuses to evacuate because he thinks Mumbo is lying. As a result, Bottles gets caught up in the witch's spell aimed for Banjo's house and is killed. He takes the form of a ghost that hovers in front of Banjo's House waiting for Banjo & Kazooie to resurrect him until the end of the game. In the meantime, His brother Jamjars takes on his role from Banjo-Kazooie'' as the helper. It is later revealed that Bottles lived in Jinjo Village with his wife Mrs. Bottles, and has two sons named Speccy and Goggles. A demonic version of Bottles' ghost was also planned to appear as a part of Bottles' Revenge, a two-player mode which the second player could take control of Bottles and try to possess other enemies to make them attack player 1 who still controlled Banjo & Kazooie; this was scrapped in the final game, but is still accessible through debugging means. ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts In ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, it is said that his family has left him due to the trauma of his resurrection, so he has become a tour guide in Showdown Town. The resilient mole now serves as Showdown Town's tourist information officer. He claims that it is the most stressful thing he has dealt with... well, since his death and subsequent resurrection. He also appears in Nutty Acres, LOGBOX 720, Banjoland, and Jiggoseum. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Bottles is seen in the background of Spiral Mountain cheering on the players. Bottles' Nicknames Throughout ''Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie, Bottles was given many nicknames by Kazooie. This is a list of those nicknames. Some of the names from Banjo-Kazooie would end up being assigned to Bottles' various family members in Banjo-Tooie. *Geeky *Worm Breath *Beetle Breath *Squinty *Bogeyes *Root Muncher *Short Stuff *Bottle Boy *Goggle Boy *Goggle Eyes *Jamjars *Goggles *Specky *Soil Brain *Ghosty Boy (Banjo-Tooie) Trivia *Bottles makes a cameo appearance on the Spiral Mountain stage in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. * In the opening scene of Banjo-Kazooie, Bottles speaks to Tooty as if they have known each other for some time, but she refers to him as "Mr. Mole," seemingly implying they are unfamiliar, though it could also simply be a formality. It is also strange, if Bottles had already known Tooty, that he shouldn't have to introduce himself to Banjo and Kazooie at the beginning of the game, apparently never having met them before despite having a molehill right outside their house. * In the Beta version of Banjo-Kazooie, Bottles had black-colored goggles rather than red. * In Banjo-Tooie, Rare had planned to make a multiplayer mode called Bottles' Revenge in which the spirit of Bottles would become devilish and stalk Banjo and Kazooie, possessing nearby enemies and allowing a second player to control them. Although this was scrapped for unknown reasons, it remains in the game and can be played by use of a Gameshark or emulator. This is also apparent during the quiz near the end of the game, where the face icon for the "Devil Bottles" appears randomly as one of the character icons giving answers. * One of the nicknames Bottles had in Banjo-Kazooie is the name of his older brother, Jamjars. * One of the other nicknames that Bottles had is Specky, which is close to Speccy, his son's name. * Ironically, given how he is treated in the main series, Bottles has the best on-paper vehicle stats in Banjo Pilot. * In Nuts & Bolts, in Banjoland, the back of Bottles's clip board appears to be a picture of himself in his orange jacket. * In Nuts & Bolts, Bottles will take his glasses off revealing his beady eyes. Despite them not being on his face, the eyes on his glasses still move for an unknown reason. * Bottles' seems to sometimes be unable to tell the difference between some objects. This is indicated by how he had put a real Jinjo in an exhibit with five models of Jinjos in Banjoland. This Jinjo is involved in a Jinjo mission to take him to the entrance, stating how he was mistaken for an exhibit. * Bottles makes a cameo appearance on a Club Nintendo comic talking to Mario. *In Grabbed by the Ghoulies pictures of Devil Bottles can be seen in Ghoulhaven Hall. Gallery See also: Bottles/gallery Names in Other Languages de:Bottles Category:Main Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Heroes Category:Mole Category:Males Category:Parents Category:Trivia Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters from Grunty's Revenge Category:Resurrected characters Category:Spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate